Loneliness is the coat you wear
by Hopebeat
Summary: Mathieu Sommet avait toujours cru pouvoir mener une vie aussi rayonnante que son sourire...Malheureusement pour lui, ce n'est pas un orage mais bien une tempête qui risque de venir saccager son monde. [Matoine romantique mais platonique]
1. The sun won't shine anymore

Depuis qu'il était petit, Mathieu avait toujours été décrit comme un être respirant la joie de vivre et au rire terriblement communiquant. Sa personnalité lumineuse n'avait cessé de se développer au fil des années et des expériences. Pour ajouter à son bonheur, son concept d'émission postées sur youtube, qui avait débuté timidement, était finalement devenu le travail lui permettait désormais de ne plus devoir supporter d'horribles travaux alimentaires sans intérêt et peu valorisant. Bref, Mathieu semblait naviguer sur un petit nuage où tout, ou presque, se passait admirablement bien.

Cela dit, depuis quelques temps déjà, le déroulement de sa vie si parfaite semblait quelque peu compromis et cela en raison des inquiétudes qu'il avait pour une des personnes qu'il respectait le plus : son ami et collègue Antoine Daniel.

Ayant d'abord eu une simple relation de respect mutuel avec lui, Mathieu avait rapidement réussit à crée une réelle relation d'amitié fructueuse avec cet énergumène. Ainsi, une fois de plus dans la vie de Mathieu, tout allait pour le mieux.

Un métier fantastique, une situation de vie plus que confortable et des amis comme Antoine avec qui il pouvait échanger sur d'innombrables sujets sans jamais se lasser de ces discussions.

Alors en quoi son ami Antoine Daniel avait un rapport avec ce nuage noir qui s'avançait doucement pour perturber le ciel si clair sous lequel Mathieu évoluait ?

La réponse est simple : Depuis quelques temps, Antoine ne semblait plus être au sommet de sa forme. En effet, s'il avait toujours été de tempérament posé et beaucoup moins extraverti que Mathieu, cela ne l'avait jamais empêché d'être quelqu'un de confiant et d'optimiste. Seulement voilà, Mathieu avait été surpris de constater que son ami semblait presque amorphe voir triste lors de leurs dernières entrevues.

Face à ce constat, Mathieu avait bien entendu essayé d'inviter son collègue à quelques soirées pour qu'il puisse se détendre et reprendre du poil de la bête. S'étant heurté à de nombreux refus, il finit tout de même par parvenir à forcer Antoine à sortir un peu de chez lui pour le rejoindre dans un café qu'ils aimaient tous les deux particulièrement à Paris. C'est d'ailleurs en pleine réflexion sur les possibles raisons expliquant le comportement de son ami que Mathieu, assit confortablement sur un des nombreux sièges vides de l'établissement, attendait Antoine. Perdu dans ses pensées il fut surpris par une voix lui adressant les propos suivant :

 **\- Bah alors ? On a déjà commencé une bière sans même m'attendre ?** s'exclama l'individu qui s'avérait être Antoine.

 **\- Et toi ? Ça fait 1 mois que je t'harcèle pour qu'on se partage un pot, j'ai cru que je n'arriverai plus jamais à te faire sortir de ta maison !** rétorqua Mathieu sur un ton qui se voulait enjoué, mais qui laissait transparaître un brin de reproche.

Face à cette réplique, le faible sourire qu'Antoine arborait s'effaça presque pratiquement et c'est d'une voix nettement moins confiante qu'il dit :

- **Oui, ça me gêne un peu de t'avoir ignoré comme ça d'ailleurs…J'avais juste besoin de souffler pour remettre deux trois trucs en ordre…**

 **\- Pas de soucis Antoine, allez viens t'asseoir au lieu de rester comme un glandu debout, on n'a pas que ça à faire ! Je me suis permis de commander des pizzas à mon appartement pour 19h15, donc je compte sur toi pour m'aider à les manger sur place !**

Antoine qui semblait jusqu'à là quelques peu hésitant quant au déroulement de sa soirée avec Mathieu s'assit et se mit à fixer Mathieu d'un regard intense, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rétorquer à Mathieu la remarque suivante :

\- **Dis-moi, je sais que ça fait un bail qu'on s'est pas vu mais pas besoin de me dévisager du regard comme ça** !

\- **Oui, désolé c'est juste que l'air de rien tu m'avais manqué et je me rends compte à quel point je suis chanceux de t'avoir parmi mes mon cercle d'amis !** avoua Antoine d'un sourire presque mélancolique.

Mathieu, quelque peu interloqué par cette confession inattendue ne put que se contenter de sourire à pleines dents tout en se dépêchant de trouver un autre sujet de discussion.

C'est ainsi que la soirée se déroula entre les deux amis : Mathieu parlait de tout et de rien et quant à Antoine, il se contentait d'écouter tout en semblant à des années lumières de l'instant présent.

Si Mathieu fut à plusieurs reprises décontenancé par le regard et le sourire énigmatique qu'Antoine lui adressait, il n'en dit pas un mot. Il se contenta d'essayer de faire de cette réunion un moment propice à la détente pour Antoine. Après être rentré tous les deux chez Mathieu pour y déguster ces fameuses pizzas, l'heure des adieux sonna rapidement puisque Antoine avoua à son ami qu'il devait rentrer chez lui rapidement car il avait des rendez-vous prévu sur son agenda.

Mathieu, quelque peu surpris par cette annonce, essaya tout naturellement de le retenir en tenant les propos suivants :

\- **Allez Antoine, tu ne vas pas mourir si ce rendez-vous tu le loupes non ?**

Et c'est à cet instant-là que, des années plus tard, Mathieu pourra reconnaitre le moment précis où sa vie, qu'il considérait presque parfaite auparavant, pris une tournure dramatique.


	2. What no angel knows

Contrairement à ce que de nombreuses personnes pensent, la vie d'Antoine n'avait jamais été des plus mouvementée. Elle ne ressemblait d'ailleurs en rien aux aventures folles que d'autres semblaient lui prêter pour expliquer son destin. Certes, il faisait partie des rares personnes à pouvoir vivre de sa passion sur internet, mais la morosité de son quotidien n'avait guère changée à la suite de cet évènement.

En effet, Antoine avait, depuis son plus jeune âge, préféré être un observateur passif, assis à l'écart de l'agitation du monde qui l'entourait. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'Antoine s'était rapidement acclimaté à l'isolement parfois étouffant que le métier de vidéaste sur internet proposait. Ainsi, assis sur sa chaise de bureau, il pouvait laisser libre court à ses pensées et créations, tout en ayant le luxe de ne pas se soucier d'interagir réellement avec autrui. Ainsi aidé par la sécurité que sa chambre lui procurait, il arrivait pendant de bref instants à redonner des couleurs à un monde qui lui avait semblé monochrome depuis de nombreuses années. Bref, Antoine avait trouvé botte à son pied et pendant quelques temps, il put s'en contenter. Il n'était pas joyeux mais il n'était pas triste et ça, se disait-il, c'était mieux que rien.

Seulement, même le succès fulgurant de sa carrière sur internet ne semblait pas pouvoir empêcher Antoine de se sentir continuellement déconnecté du monde réel. L'acuité de ses cinq sens paraissait continuellement étouffée, comme s'il était perpétuellement la tête sous l'eau. Ainsi, Antoine avait toujours l'impression que chaque évènement qu'il traversait dans sa vie n'était qu'une autre vague qui allait peut-être le conduire à se noyer.

Pourtant, c'est lorsqu'il s'y attendait le moins qu'il put sortir pour la première depuis de nombreuse année de la léthargie dans laquelle il était plongé. Cette occasion inespérée se présentant sous la forme d'une rencontre des plus anodines :

I ans de cela, il avait envoyé timidement un message privé à un de ses collègues dans le simple but d'éviter que, face au contenu similaire de leur émission, ils ne reprennent les mêmes vidéos à analyser dans leur format respectif.

Ce collègue, répondant au nom de Mathieu Sommet, lui répondit alors sur un ton des plus chaleureux et c'est ainsi qu'une correspondance régulière vit le jour entre eux. Au fur et à mesure de leurs échanges une réelle amitié se développa et leurs discussions commencèrent à s'éloigner de plus en plus du sujet de leur carrière sur internet pour qu'ils puissent finalement aborder autant de sujets qu'ils n'avaient d'imagination.

Ainsi, sans qu'Antoine ne s'en rende compte, cet amitié provoqua la naissance d'une timide étincelle en lui. Eclairant son quotidien, elle lui permit rapidement de voir le monde qui l'entourait d'une nouvelle lueur et d'espérer qu'un jour, « tout irait pour le mieux ».

Puis vint le jour où il rencontra Mathieu pour la première fois sans que la frontière imposée par leur ordinateur respectif ne les sépare. Leur amitié n'en fut alors que renforcée :

Pour la première fois, Antoine avait trouvé quelqu'un à qui il pouvait se confier et un ami avec qui il se sentait en sécurité. Mieux encore, Antoine avait trouvé en Mathieu une personne avec qui il pouvait juste être, pas besoin de paroles ni de gestes, la simple précense de l'autre leur suffisaient.

Alors, peut-être par égoïsme, il décida d'oublier qui il était. Peut-être qu'à force de faire « comme si », il finirait par se convaincre qu'il aimait sa vie et qu'elle valait la peine d'être vécue. Un jour même arriverait-il peut-être à trouver des couleurs dans ce monde autrement qu'à travers les yeux de Mathieu.

Et il réussit.

S'en suivit alors une longue période où le jeune homme fut serein. Apaisé par la présence de Mathieu dans sa vie, par la nouvelle vision qu'il avait de son environnement, il ne cherchait plus qu'à être le témoin du temps qui passe, des rencontres qu'il faisait et de ses entrevues avec son nouvel ami.

C'est ainsi qu'il se réveillait aux aurores pour rester admiratif devant la beauté du soleil levant, chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite auparavant. Il se surprenait même à contempler les paysages qui l'entouraient pendant des heures, comme s'il cherchait à ne pas perdre une seule seconde du spectacle, souvent ennuyeux et dénué d'intérêt, qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Cependant, ce nouvel équilibre qu'il avait acquis dans son quotidien fut bousculé alors par une réalisation : L'émerveillement qui brillait dans ses yeux lorsqu'il observait le monde qui l'entourait n'était pas celui d'un homme béat devant la beauté de la nature. Non, c'était celui d'un homme qui regardait pour la toute dernière fois ce qu'il aimait le plus en monde avant de partir pour ne plus jamais retourner sur ces pas.

Ainsi, Antoine était en train de faire ses adieux. A qui ? Au bruit de son frigo lorsqu'il fonctionnait à plein régimes au beau milieu de la nuit, au crissement du plancher de sa chambre, à la vue des arbres de son voisin qui bougeait au rythme du vent… et puis bientôt il devrait les faire à Mathieu bien sûr.

Mais pourquoi me diriez-vous ? Pourquoi vouloir quitter cette vie qui enfin semblait lui sourire ? Antoine vous répondrait que c'était certainement parce qu'il s'était finalement mis à aimer la vie qu'il était enfin prêt à la quitter.

Et c'est pour cette raison qu'après avoir passé de nombreux jours à revenir sur les lieux qu'il avait appris à chérir qu'il se décida finalement à dire adieu à la personne qui était à l'origine de ce qu'on pourrait appelé sa dernière grande aventure.

 **Author's Note: Merci aux personnes m'ayant envoyé des reviews ça fait très plaisir de vous lire !**

 ** **Le titre "Loneliness is the coat you wear" veut dire (approximativement) "La solitude est le manteau que tu portes" (Pov de Mathieu) et ce chapitre veut dire "Ce qu'aucun ange ne sait" (Pov d'Antoine).****

 **Si vous voyez des maladresses dans mon texte ou dans la façon dont j'écris/formate mes fics, dites le moi =)** **J'ai beaucoup de peine avec les dialogues, car je ne sais ni comment les écrire ni comment les formater et je trouve qu'il casse le rythme de mes fanfictions, car mon style d'écriture est énormément axés sur le récit et le contemplatif…Mais le chapitre suivant aura plus de dialogues. J'espère que ça ne vous semble pas trop barbant, sinon j'essayerai quand même d'éviter les chapitres où il y a juste de la narration !  
**


	3. He sees a fool

**He sees a fool**

1, 2 ,3 , 4, 5.

Le mot « adieu » contenait 5 lettres. Pourtant, ce mot poursuivait Antoine sans relâche depuis des semaines.

Mais comment se décider à franchir le pas ? A contacter Mathieu pour lui dire tout ce qu'il avait enfoui au plus profond de lui depuis tant d'années ? Comment parler à l'être chéri pour lui annoncer la nouvelle effrayante et impitoyable que la mort allait bientôt les séparer ?

Parmi toutes ces questions qui auraient pu lui tarauder l'esprit, Antoine ne s'en posa aucune. Mué par une conviction inébranlable et sûre de son destin, il se contenta de contacter son ami et de lui proposer de se retrouver tous les deux lors de courtes vacances en Seine-maritime, où la grand-mère d'Antoine lui avait prêté une petite maisonnette alors qu'elle était parti en croisière.

Bien sûr, Antoine n'avait pas de membre de sa famille habitant cette partie de France et encore moins une propriété à utiliser comme bon lui semble dans cette région. Mais Antoine, qui n'avait pourtant pas le mensonge facile, avait un plan en tête et s'il avait dû vider son compte bancaire pour louer une maison sur internet, ce n'était pas si grave que ça, puisque son argent n'allait plus lui servir. N'est-ce pas ?

Ainsi, c'est deux semaines plus tard que nos deux amis se retrouvèrent ensemble dans une voiture pour entamer leur voyage. Le conducteur de la voiture, Mathieu, semblait apparemment résolument enthousiaste quant à l'idée de pouvoir profiter d'un week-end au bord de la mer pour s'assurer du bien-être de son ami. Quant au passager, il n'avait jamais été aussi serein qu'auparavant : son destin était désormais gravé dans la pierre et s'il avait passé la majeure partie de sa vie à suivre malgré lui ce que la vie avait décidé pour lui, il allait décider précisément de la façon dont il allait quitter ce monde.

Nombreux en viendraient à penser qu'emmener volontairement son meilleur ami sur les lieux de sa mort était un acte de cruauté. Or, c'est la pitié et la compassion qui amenèrent Antoine à faire ce choix. Il était ainsi convaincu qu'en ayant une dernière discussion avec son ami, il lui permettrait de pouvoir accepter l'inacceptable et de pouvoir peut-être lui pardonner son abandon.

Conscient du destin qui l'attendait, il se lança corps et âme dans la discussion qu'il entretenu avec Mathieu tout au cours du trajet en voiture qu'ils effectuèrent. Arrivé vers 17 heures, ils s'installèrent confortablement dans la bâtisse qui allait être leur maison pendant quelques jours pour ensuite passer une soirée à discuter de tout et de rien, faisant presque oublier à Antoine les heures sombres que son ami allait bientôt traverser.

De cette soirée, Mathieu ne gardera que peu de souvenirs précis. Le timide sourire qui se pointait régulièrement au coin des lèvres d'Antoine ou encore la bienveillance et l'affection qui semblaient illuminer son regard restèrent gravé dans ses souvenirs lorsqu'il émergea lentement de la torpeur de son sommeil.

Se dirigeant vers la cuisine, il fut surpris de constater que son ami l'attendait, un sac au dos et un café dans la main.

 **\- Salut vieille loque, j'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais et j'étais à deux doigts d'appeler tes parents pour leur annoncer ton tragique décès ! Mais bon, le côté positif des choses c'est que ça m'a laissé le temps de nous organiser un petit pic-nic, j'ai un coin à te montrer avant de…avant qu'on aille au village !**

Agréablement surpris par l'idée de cette activité, Mathieu se dépêcha alors de se préparer et c'est ainsi qu'ils partirent en empruntant un vieux sentier les emmenant vers la colline qui surplombait leur chalet.

Après une petite heure de marche où Mathieu ne cessa de se plaindre de sa faim grandissante et de l'inclinaison trop prononcée du chemin qu'ils empruntaient, ils finirent par déboucher vers un paysage des plus magnifiques.

Devant eux se présentait un petit bout de terre au relief plat dont la terre étaient parsemée d'innombrables hautes-herbes leur arrivant jusqu'aux genoux et qui, faute d'arrosage régulier, avaient finies par adopter une splendide couleur jaune pâle.

Sur ce champ d'herbe trônait quelques arbres qui, ballotés par le vent, ne pouvaient à eux-mêmes pas gâcher toute l'étendue de la beauté du panorama qui s'offraient à eux. En effet, la mer qui, de leur hauteur, semblait calme et magnifique leur offrait un spectacle resplendissant.

Tous les deux émerveillé par l'horizon infini que leur offrait la mer ils s'assirent sans un mot à l'ombre d'un arbre et entamèrent repas dans un silence des plus sereins. Après quelques minutes, Antoine se décida à interrompre cet instant unique et, d'un ton posé déclara :

 **\- Tu sais, je t'ai menti.**

 **\- Ah bon ?**

 **\- Oui, je n'ai personne dans ma famille qui habite dans ce coin.**

Tous les deux occupés à regarder l'océan qui se tenait devant eux, il fallut quelques minutes avant que Mathieu ne lui réponde :

 **\- Je sais.**

 **\- Merde… Je savais que j'aurais dû vérifier qu'il restait plus aucune trace de l'agence qui a loué la maison avant de te faire venir…T'as trouvé un prospectus de pub qui trainait c'est ça ?**

 **\- Non, je sais.**

 **\- Comment ça « Je sais » ?**

Mathieu regarda Antoine dans les yeux et lui rétorqua :

 **\- Je sais pourquoi tu m'as invité ici. Ca fait maintenant 1 mois que tu cherches à me dire adieu et je suis venu ici avec toi pour te dire que je refuse.**

Complètement abasourdi par la révélation que son ami venait de lui faire, Antoine répondit en ces termes :

 **\- Comment ça tu refuses que je me…tues ?**

 **\- Je ne refuse pas que tu partes, mais que tu t'en ailles tout seul. Si tu pars, je t'accompagne.**

 **\- T'es sérieux là ? Et ta famille ? Tes amis ?**

 **\- Te souviens-tu du film dont je te parlai dans la voiture ? C'était un vieux film sur la mythologie que je t'avais conseillé de regarder, après on est parti sur 1 heure de débat sur l'absurdité de son scénario…Comment un simple être humain pouvait défier les dieux et sa destinée même sans en subir les conséquences directement ?**

 **\- Le rapport ?**

 **\- Le rapport c'est que je t'offre la possibilité de prendre en mains nos deux destinées. A toi seul appartient le choix de nous faire sauter au-dessus de cette falaise ou alors de faire demi-tour et de retourner à notre vie quotidienne.**

 **\- …Tu…ça fait longtemps que tu es au courant de mes intentions ? Tu me sembles étrangement calme pour quelqu'un qui vient d'aborder avec son meilleur ami la possibilité de se suicider dans les quelques minutes qui suivent…Je…Non, ça n'a pas d'importance…**

Voyant que son ami semblait perdu, Mathieu lui lança la proposition suivante :

 **\- Ecoute, je te laisse jusqu'au coucher du soleil pour te décider d'accord ? Je te fais la promesse que si tu choisis de nous faire sauter, aucun de nous deux ne vivra assez longtemps pour passer encore une nuit sur terre et ne verra le prochain jour se lever…Si tu choisis de vivre, alors je te suivrais et notre vie continuera.**

Une dizaine d'heures pour se décider…Voilà ainsi l'ultimatum que Mathieu posa à Antoine.

C'est ainsi qu'en l'acceptant, ils passèrent les prochaines et peut-être dernières heures de leurs vies ensembles sur la falaise à faire mille et une activités : Des débats sur le résultat des prochaines élections présidentielles de France, jusqu'au jeu du poirier en passant par quelques siestes blottis dans les bras de l'autre.

C'est alors que, plongé dans une passionnante discussion sur la nécessité d'instaurer la neutralité de l'internet, nos deux protagonistes réalisèrent que le soleil commençait à se coucher.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent alors pendant quelques minutes avant que Mathieu ne tende sa main vers Antoine et, d'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de sauter vers l'inconnu pour ne (peut-être) plus jamais reposer leurs pieds sur la terre ferme.

FIN.

 **Note de l'auteure** : La fin est relativement vague car je souhaitais que malgré tout elle reste ouverte. Si je l'ai personnellement écrite en tant que suicide et si j'ai utilisé le mot « inconnu » pour représenter ce qui les attend après la mort, il y a tout de même une autre interprétation :

L'inconnu peut aussi représenter le fait de choisir de vivre sans savoir comment Antoine pourra continuer malgré la dépression qui l'afflige. Le fait de ne plus poser les pieds sur la terre ferme pourrait alors représenter le fait de ne plus vivre une vie toute tranquille…Peut-être que Mathieu va essayer d'aider Antoine a allé mieux en voyageant et en ne retournant plus jamais à leur vie d'auparavant ?

Aussi, j'avais une image très claire de ce que devait être le paysage où la scène de fin devait se passer…Il me fallait un endroit avec de l'herbe haute, une falaise, des arbres, une mer et une falaise suffisamment haute pour qu'il y ait du vent….Malheureusement eh…la France je ne connais pas trop donc aller ! Seine-maritimes !

Also je crois qu'en fait je vais rattacher cette fic avec les 2 autres que j'ai faite sur du Matoine sur . Une sorte de multi-univers où nos deux abrutis se rencontrent et re-rencontrent indéfiniment dans d'autres vies…Si cependant vous voulez une suite directe de ce qui se passe après la fics (s'ils décident de continuer à vivre) dites le moi, j'ai déjà des idées. En plus j'ai p-e des idées sur le pov de Mathieu quand il s'est rendu compte des intentions d'Antoine !


	4. Trois petits points

**Note de l'auteure** : Pour les prochains chapitres, je ne vais donner que très, très peu d'informations (sauf si vous me le demandez en commentaire) afin de laisser libre cours à cette fanfiction. Les chapitres vont changer de format, de style de narration, de point de vue, de temporalité... etc.

* * *

 _« J'ai lutté, encore et toujours._

 _Sans répit, contre tout et rien._

 _Je suis tombé maintes fois,_

 _Je me suis toujours relevé, sans hésitation._

 _Et puis, un jour, c'est sans hésitation que j'ai décidé d'abandonner._

 _Bravo mon ami, tu as gagné.»_

Les jours se raccourcissent, puis s'étendent, puis disparaissent. Aux jours succèdent les nuits, sans fin ni début. Le sommeil se fait fatiguant et l'éveil nous endort. Ce qui se passe n'a lieu d'être et ce qui n'est pas ne cesse jamais de hanter notre esprit. Rien n'a d'importance et tout semble voué à disparaître.


	5. Fromto

From: LauraHau  
To: association  
Subject: Ouverture de deux nouveaux dossier  
Date: Sat, 10 Oct 2015 09:57:17 +0200

* * *

Bonjour Fréderic,

Merci d'avoir bien voulu reprendre ce dossier, j'ai essayé de contacter d'autres de mes partenaires mais aucun n'a accepté de le superviser.

Comme tu as pu le constater, la situation du patient est particulière. Je te transmets en fichier joint l'adresse de M. Mathieu Sommet, ce dernier est très présent dans la vie de M. Antoine D. et il a une influence positive sur son état mental. Il est donc (à mon avis) essentiel de collaborer avec M. Sommet afin de pouvoir discuter des mesures à prendre lorsque M. Daniel ira vivre hors de votre institutions.

Avec mes salutations les plus amicales,

Laura Haubard


End file.
